Twisted Fate
by D18DinoHibaD18
Summary: Pertemuan pertama mereka yang beragam, antara para mantan Neo Vongola Primo dengan Vongola Primo. Fikiran mereka yang berbeda tentang pendapat masing-masing, dan pertemuan dengan Famiglia yang tidak terduga. "Namaku adalah Dante Cavallone, tangan kanan dan kembaran dari Enzo Cavallone, boss Cavallone Famiglia." /chap 2 update; slight DFem!18 & M!96Fem!69/
1. Chapter 1

Title : Twisted Fate

Rated : T

Pairing : FirstGenVongolaxFem!TenthGenVongola

Genre : Romance/Humor (maybe)

KHR © Amano Akira

Note :

Fem!27 : Sawada Tsunahime

Fem!59 : Gokudera Hayame

Fem!80 : Yamamoto Takemi

Fem!L : Lambine

Fem!33 : Sasagawa Ryome

Fem!18 : Hibari Kyori

Fem!69 : Rokudo Kurumi

.

Chap 1, Second Arcobaleno, Vongola Decimo, or Neo Vongola Primo?

.

"Jadi, maksudmu adalah seseorang yang mengetahui masa depan kembali ke masa lalu dan membunuh—errr... Generasi kedua dari Arcobaleno?"

Gadis berambut cokelat panjang yang diikat ke belakang itu tampak menatap seseorang berambut hitam panjang ikal dengan perban menutupi tubuhnya. Jager tampak berdiri di depannya dan hanya mengangguk. Sawada Tsunahime, boss Vongola Decimo tampak mengerutkan alisnya.

"Sepertinya mereka membunuh semuanya kecuali Sephira yang dilindungi oleh kekuatan Tri ni sette dan juga Vongola…"

"Jadi itu sebabnya reborn seolah mendapatkan pengaruh pada Pacifier itu?" Sekali lagi anggukan pelan membuat Tsuna memijat kepalanya yang berdengung. Reborn dan semua arcobaleno lainnya akhir-akhir ini tampak tidak sehat seolah mendapatkan gejala saat Byakuran menggunakan radiasi anti tri ni sette. Dan tentu ia sudah memastikan anti Trinisette tidak pernah dipakai, "tetapi kenapa? Dia sudah terbebas dari kutukan bukan?"

"Karena ia adalah mantan Arcobaleno, dan kalau pacifier sampai tidak ada itu artinya masa lalunya akan berubah..."

"Ah, kukira semua ini sudah selesai—" Tsuna menggaruk kepala belakangnya frustasi. Pertemuan dengan Jager tidak pernah diberitahukan oleh Reborn—bahkan karena mungkin terlalu fokus saat menyembunyikan rasa sakit membuat Reborn tidak mengetahuinya.

"Bukan hanya itu, keseimbangan Trinisette menjadi labil. Karena pacifier tidak bisa menemukan orang yang tepat saat itu," Tsuna menyenderkan kepalanya di kursi, tampak pintu yang terbuka menunjukkan gadis berambut perak panjang yang membawakan laporan bersama dengan gadis lain berambut hitam sebahu, gadis berambut putih sebahu (juga), dan gadis lain yang tampak lebih muda berambut hitam sebahu dan keriting.

"Shodaihime aku membawakan laporan baru..." gadis berambut perak panjang itu—Gokudera Hayame, Storm Guardian Vongola tampak mendekati sang boss.

"Tsuna, kami pergi mengungsi sejenak oke," tertawa dan menatap kearah Vendice di dalam ruangan itu. Yamamoto Takemi, rain guardian Vongola Decimo hanya tertawa lebar, "oh, kau adalah Jager bukan?"

Jager hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana keadaan Reborn dan yang lainnya onee-chan?" Tsuna menatap kearah gadis berambut putih pendek yang hanya menghela nafas itu.

"Tidak baik, mereka tidak berubah dari keadaan mereka kemarin," menghela nafas dan duduk di salah satu sofa bersama dengan yang lainnya. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana caranya, "kalau begini terus mereka semua bisa—"

BUM!

...

"Takemi, Lambine, Ryome-nee-chan... Kalian berlindung dari apa?"

"Kyori dan juga Kurumi," jawab mereka bertiga bebarengan membuat Tsuna membenturkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi—Hibari Kyori dan Rokudo Kurumi, cloud dan mist guardiannya. Menghela nafas, menatap kearah Gokudera saat itu.

"Hayame-chan, bisa kau panggilkan mereka kemari? Takemi, Lambine, Ryome-nee, kalian juga ikut—"

"Tetapi Hime-nee—"

"Aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Jager, tunggu saja di aula pertemuan..." Tsuna tersenyum dan semua guardiannya tampak hanya mengangguk saja melihat boss mereka tampak sangat serius.

BLAM!

...

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan, kau ingin aku dan guardianku ke masa lalu. Menggantikan posisi dari Giglio Nero generasi kedua sekaligus pemegang pacifier yang kedua," Jager tampak mengangguk dan menatap kearah Tsuna yang menutup matanya sejenak, "bagaimana dengan masa sekarang?"

"Kukira aku tidak bisa mengatakan ini padamu kecuali kalau kau setuju dengan apa yang kita bicarakan ini," jawab Jager menatap Tsuna yang menatapnya heran, "walaupun minimal kau yang setuju, aku akan memberitahukanmu..."

Tsuna tidak keberatan, Reborn sudah banyak membantunya—dan ia sesekali ingin membalas budi walaupun ia tahu Reborn benar-benar akan marah padanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyetujui apapun yang akan kau lakukan..."

...

"Masa saat ini—sebenarnya..."

**{1}**

"Aku tidak pernah merasa bersalah padanya."

"Kufufu~ birdy-chan yang memulai duluan Hime-chan~" dua orang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang diikat satu dan juga gadis berambut biru gelap yang digerai begitu saja dengan pucuk nanas di atasnya.

"Aku ingin menghukum kalian karena Vongola Mansion hancur di bagian barat. Beruntung Reborn sedang beristirahat di bagian timur," Tsuna tampak benar-benar menahan amarahnya. Sekali lagi, hancurkan Mansion = Paperwork, "aku kemari karena ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan kalian..."

{1}

"Kembali ke masa lalu dan menjadi Arcobaleno kedua setelah Sephira?"

Keenam perempuan yang duduk di hadapan Tsuna tampak menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan bingung. Apakah itu bisa dilakukan—bukankah akan terjadi time paradox? Dan sebagainya—

"Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan penjelasan ini, aku hanya bisa mengatakan sampai disini. Kalau kalian setuju, aku akan melanjutkannya pada siapapun yang ingin ikut."

"Apakah harus kau bertanya? Tentu saja kami ikut Tsuna," Takemi tampak tertawa pelan dan Tsuna hanya membulatkan matanya, "bukan hanya sebagai guardianmu namun juga sebagai temanmu."

"Tch, harusnya aku mengatakannya terlebih dahulu Yakyuu-Bakka! Sebagai tangan kananmu aku pasti akan ikut Shodaihime!"

"Tsuna-nee, Lambine akan ikut dengan Tsuna-nee!"

"EXTREME! Tentu onee-chanmu ini akan ikut Tsuna!"

"Kufufufu... Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak, lagipula sepertinya menarik eh~"

"Hn, Namichuu sudah tidak ada—aku bisa mengembalikannya kembali kalau pergi ke masa lalu," Tsuna tampak tersenyum saat mendengar Cloud Guardiannya itu bericara. Salah satu musuh yang cari mati menghancurkan Namichuu saat Kyori tidak ada di Namimori. Mengakibatkan gadis itu yang menghancurkan hampir semua famiglia kalau saja tidak dihentikan oleh Dino dan juga Tsuna.

...

"Kalau begitu—kita sudah sepakat?" Semuanya mengangguk, "aku akan mengatakan satu hal lagi pada kalian. Kalian pasti akan menanyakan bagaimana nasib masa ini karena kita menghilang." Sekali lagi anggukan, "sejujurnya, Jager menunjukkan satu masa depan yang diberitahukan oleh Bermuda dari Sky Pacifier... Dalam waktu 1 bulan, ketika semua kekuatan Arcobaleno benar-benar menghilang—"

.

.

.

"—kita akan mati."

{1}

"Kenapa begitu?!"

"Vongola Ring akan bereaksi dengan Mare dan juga Pacifier. Jika satu saja hancur, kekuatannya benar-benar akan tidak stabil. Berbeda dengan saat dihancurkan, kekuatan dari Vongola dan Mare ring akan benar-benar menghilang begitu juga dengan darah Vongolamu," Jager tampak menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan kenapa mereka akan mati, "saat itu, musuh akan menyerang kalian. Kami belum mengetahui siapa, namun mereka memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar dan kalian semua akan terbunuh."

"Yang benar saja..."

"Karena itu, dalam waktu 1 minggu aku akan mengirimmu dan jika guardianmu setuju juga mereka—agar orang-orang itu melupakan kalian dan tidak akan menghancurkan dunia mafia..." Tsuna memijit kepalanya yang pening, sebelum menghela nafas dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apakah Reborn dan yang lainnya akan selamat?"

"Setelah kalian menghilang, memori tentang kalian akan terhapus dari siapapun. Mereka akan selamat," Tsuna tampak tersenyum tipis dan menghela nafas sekali lagi, "kau masih ingin melakukannya?"

"Ya—"

{1}

"Begitu..."

Hening cukup lama, tidak ada yang bisa menanggapi apa yang dibicarakan oleh Tsuna.

...

"Baiklah,aku akan membicarakannya dengan Jager kalau ada dari kalian yang tidak ingin—"

"Tentu saja kami akan ikut Tsuna, apakah kau fikir kami tidak akan menemanimu? Bagaimanapun kami adalah guardianmu," Takemi tampak tertawa dan menatap Tsuna yang membulatkan matanya. Bahkan Kyori dan juga Kurumi tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan setuju.

"Tetapi Shodaihime, apakah kau yakin apa yang dikatakan oleh Jager itu benar?"

"Setelah pertarungan arcobaleno, Vongola menjadi satu-satunya aliansi dari Vindice. Tentu saja aku yakin mereka tidak akan berbohong pada kita," Tsunahime tampak tersenyum dan semuanya terdiam sebelum mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kami hanya bisa percaya padamu Hime-nee. Lambine akan ikut dengan Hime-nee."

"Arigatou, minna…"

{1}

"Aku benar-benar kehilangan jejak mereka…"

Di sebuah tempat, tepatnya sebuah mansion tampak seorang perempuan berambut hitam yang tampak duduk tenang memegang tujuh buah pacifier yang ada di atas meja kecil itu. Menutup matanya dan menghela nafas, gadis bernama Sephira itu mengeluarkan tiga buah kotak.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Sephira," pemuda berambut kuning yang tampak datang dan duduk di kursi itu tampak menatap gadis di depannya yang menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut, "tetapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba memanggilku kemari?"

"Aku ingin kau mengambil ini," Giotto melihat sebuah kotak yang ada disana. Setahun setelah Sephira memberikannya sebuah kotak berisi 7 cincin Vongola, saat itu juga Vongola mulai dikenal oleh banyak orang, "tujuh buah mare ring…"

"Huh? Tetapi, seharusnya kau yang membawa bukan? Giglio Nero-lah yang bertugas untuk menjaganya…"

"Aku ingin kau memberikannya pada orang yang akan meneruskan pacifier dan juga Giglio Nero," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Giotto mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Sephira. Gadis yang berprofesi sebagai seorang Shaman bahkan bisa meramalkan masa depan, "aku sudah melihatnya, sejak semua guardianku dan juga orang-orang yang hendak kupilih menjadi penerus menghilang. Hanya kau yang bisa kupercaya…"

…

"Mare Ring … bagaimana aku bisa tahu dimana aku bisa menemukannya?"

"Walaupun masih samar, aku bisa melihatnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi aku tidak bisa membaca masa depan yang menyangkut mereka dengan jelas. Dengan Hyper Intuisimu benar-benar akan membantu," Giotto tahu itu artinya mungkin saja ini adalah kesempatan terakhir untuknya bertemu dengan Sephira, "terima kasih Vongola sudah membantu kami selama ini, Vongola Primo…"

"Kalian yang sudah banyak membantu kami—terima kasih Sephira..."

{1}

"Reborn..."

Mengetuk pintu kamar yang ada di depannya, tidak ada jawaban membuatnya menekan knop pintu. Melihat kearah ranjang yang tampak berada di dekat sana. Sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang tampak berbaring disana dalam keadaan lemah dan tak sadarkan diri.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau akan melihat Reborn dalam sosok seperti ini.

"Bahkan saat aku membuka pintu seperti itu kau tidak bangun," tersenyum dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur dengan perlahan. Saat future arc mungkin Reborn pernah dalam keadaan seperti ini, namun Tsuna tidak pernah melihatnya karena saat ia kembali Reborn di masa depan sudah tewas, "aku akan lakukan apapun untuk tidak melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini..."

Masih hening, tampak melihat wajah damai Reborn sebelum tersenyum tipis. Sedikit membenahi rambutnya saat ia membungkuk, menutup matanya sebelum menyentuhkan bibirnya pada sang tutor.

...

"Apa yang—" sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan dengan segera menjauh dan memegang bibirnya sendiri. Ia menyukai Reborn, ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Beberapa tahun bersama dengan Reborn membuatnya sadar akan hal itu, meskipun dengan wujudnya yang sekarang Tsuna seperti menyukai anak seusia Lambine. Mengingat ia akan meninggalkannya—rasanya ia juga tidak ingin melakukannya.

Dan tanpa sadar air matanya sudah mengalir begitu saja.

_Rrrr..._

Melihat handphone yang berdering, sebuah pesan dari Jager yang menyuruhnya untuk bersiap karena besok mereka akan melakukannya.

"Sebaiknya aku menghubungi—" belum sempat berjalan setelah membalikkan badan saat sebuah tangan menahannya dan menariknya. Bibir itu kembali bertemu saat itu, ketika Reborn menariknya mendekat. Menutup matanya dengan erat, tampak terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Reborn. Dan saat ciuman itu selesai, tangan itu segera merangkulnya dalam pelukan, "—R-Reborn?"

"Aku mendengar semuanya..."

...

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu bodoh," bisikan Reborn tampak membuat Tsuna tenang. Pelukannya membuat gadis ini merasa hangat.

"Lebih baik daripada aku harus melihatmu mati bukan?"

"Lebih buruk karena aku akan melupakanmu," Tsuna tampak tertawa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Reborn. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti apa yang difikirkan oleh Reborn, "tetapi, aku tidak bisa menghentikanmu bukan?"

"Haha, kau yang paling tahu Reborn," masih membiarkan Reborn memeluknya, tampak hanya diam dengan mata yang tertutupi oleh poninya, "aku harus melakukan ini kau tahu? Bukan hanya untukmu, tetapi untuk semuanya."

"Karena kau adalah dame-Tsuna..."

"Ya, karena aku dame-Tsuna—" tertawa dengan jawaban khas dari Reborn, dan tampak bergerak serta duduk di tepi tempat tidur Reborn.

"Ngomong-ngomong dame-Tsuna, kalau kau ingin menciumku sebaiknya kau katakan dengan terus terang."

…

"REBORN!"

{1}

Satu minggu sudah berlalu setelah rencana itu, dan kini Tsunahime dan juga semua guardiannya tampak berkumpul di aula begitu juga dengan Jager. Reborn tampak tidak ada disana atas permintaan dari Tsuna, dan yang ada disana juga—

"Errr, kenapa Kawahira-san ada disini?"

"Karena aku ingin memberikan sesuatu sebagai hadiah untukmu yang dulu sudah membantuku mencari cara," jawab Kawahira yang tersenyum sambil menatap kearah Tsunahime dan yang lainnya yang balik menatapnya bingung. Mengeluarkan sebuah cincin yang ada di dalam kantungnya, tujuh buah cincin yang tampak berbeda warna, "ini adalah cincin yang bisa menahan kutukan yang akan diberikan saat kalian menjadi seorang Arcobaleno."

…

"EEEEEEH!"

"Cincin itu memiliki kekuatan untuk menekan flame yang ada di dalam pacifier. Kalian akan benar-benar memerlukannya, dan akan tahu fungsinya saat kalian menjadi arcobaleno nanti…" jawab Kawahira menjelaskannya. Mengambil cincin itu masing-masing, yang memiliki permata yang berwarna sama dengan flame mereka.

"Baiklah, sudah waktunya—apakah kalian semua sudah siap?" semuanya tampak mengangguk sebelum Jager dan beberapa Vendice tampak muncul di depan masing-masing dari para Neo Vongola Primo itu. Tampak waspada dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan—Jager yang berada di depan Tsuna tampak berbisik pelan.

"Tenang saja Neo Vongola Primo, kau tidak akan merasakan apapun saat kami mengirimmu kemasa lalu," Tsuna merasakan rasa kantuk yang benar-benar tidak tertahankan. Mencoba untuk tetap sadar, namun ia tampak tidak bisa menahannya dan tubuh itu begitu saja tumbang begitupun dengan semua guardiannya, "saat kau sadar, kau akan terkirim ke masa lalu dan memori tentang kalian akan terhapus begitu saja…"

{1}

Sementara di sebuah bangunan mansion kuno yang berada di tengah hutan, tampak Sephira yang tiba-tiba langsung membulatkan matanya dan menoleh pada salah satu sisi dari hutan yang ada di sekeliling mansion dari markas Giglio Nero.

"Boss, ada apa?"

Salah satu dari anak buah kepercayaan darinya tampak menatap kearah sang gadis yang tiba-tiba saja mengalihkan perhatiannya dari secangkir teh yang selalu diminum oleh sang boss pertama Giglio Nero itu.

"Alto, panggil beberapa orang dan ikut denganku sekarang," pria berambut hitam dengan rambut yang disisir ke belakang dan memiliki mata berwarna cokelat itu tampak mengerutkan dahinya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan segera berjalan memanggil beberapa orang dan mengikuti Sephira.

'_Entah kenapa perasaan itu tiba-tiba muncul, aku tidak pernah meramalkan kejadian yang akan terjadi tiba-tiba seperti ini,'_ Sephira terus berjalan menelusuri hutan itu, sebelum tiba-tiba saja ia melihat sebuah kabut hitam yang menyelubungi salah satu sisi dari hutan itu.

"Vendice!?" pria bernama Alto tampak mencoba untuk berjalan maju dan melindungi Sephira yang langsung menghentikannya.

"Mereka tidak akan menampakkan diri, hanya—mengantarkan beberapa orang…"

"Mengantarkan?" saat kabut hitam itu menghilang, beberapa anak buah tampak mendekat setelah keadaan cukup aman dan juga tampak tidak berbahaya. Terkejut, saat menemukan apa yang ditinggalkan oleh beberapa orang Vendice itu.

"Boss, ada enam gadis muda yang tidak sadarkan diri disana!" Sephira tampak segera berjalan dan menghampiri salah satu dari mereka. Gadis berambut cokelat panjang yang tampak mengenakan kemeja putih, jas hitam dan juga celana panjang berwarna hitam. Juga ada gadis berambut perak di dekatnya, lalu gadis berambut hitam se-bahu dengan mata kecokelatan, ada juga gadis yang paling muda diantara mereka mungkin baru berusia 14 tahun tampak berambut hitam ikal pendek sebahu, lalu gadis berambut putih pendek sedikit berantakan, gadis berambut hitam panjang, dan juga gadis berambut indigo dengan pucuk aneh di atas kepalanya.

Baru saja akan mendekat dan mencoba mengecek keadaannya, saat pacifier yang ada di leher Sephira tampak bersinar. Matanya membulat, melihat kearah gadis berambut cokelat itu yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Boss…?"

…

"Bawa mereka ke dalam sekarang Alto…"

{1}

Ia tidak merasakan apapun dan hanya perasaan mengantuk yang ia rasakan. Mencoba untuk membuka mata yang berat untuk di buka, menemukan dirinya tampak berbaring di atas tempat tidur dan berada di tempat yang asing baginya. Ah ada seseorang yang berada di sampingnya—seorang perempuan berambut hitam yang tampak familiar.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar?"

"L—Luce-san?" perempuan itu sedikit mengerutkan alisnya. Gadis itu tampak mencoba untuk bangkit dan mengingat apa yang membuatnya berakhir seperti ini. Menutup matanya dan tampak memijat dahinya yang terasa pening, sebelum menenangkan diri, "ma—maaf, kau mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang kukenal…"

"Tidak apa-apa, tubuhmu sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Um," mengangguk dan tampak menoleh sekeliling seolah tanpa mengatakan apapun Sephira masih bisa mengetahui kalau ia menanyakan dimana keberadaannya sekarang.

"Namaku adalah Sephira, dan kau berada di markas Giglio Nero sekarang," mata caramel itu tampak membulat dan menoleh lebih cepat seolah mencari sesuatu yang seharusnya berada di sekelilingnya. Sekali lagi, Sephira mengerti apa yang dicari olehnya, "teman-temanmu tiak apa-apa, mereka sedang beristirahat di kamar lainnya…"

Menghela nafas, dan tampak lega—Sephira tidak bisa tidak tersenyum melihat bagaimana perdulinya gadis ini pada teman-temannya.

"Ah, namaku adalah Sawada Tsunahime. Senang bertemu denganmu Sephira-san, dan terima kasih…"

"Tidak masalah, bagaimana kau bisa kemari?" tanya perempuan itu menatap gadis yang tampak berfikir dan tampak mencoba untuk mengingatnya.

"Entahlah, a—aku tidak ingat… saat aku sadar, aku sudah berada disini," jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sephira sendiri masih melihat Tsuna, memikirkan kenapa pacifier miliknya sampai bersinar seperti itu, "a—apakah aku bisa bertemu dengan teman-temanku, Sephira-san?"

"Ah tentu, kau bisa berdiri?" Tsuna mengangguk, Sephira mencoba membantu gadis itu dan berjalan kearah luar bersama sang boss pertama Giglio Nero itu.

{1}

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun sebelum Shodaime datang!" Suara itu, tidak perlu ia membuka pintu aula utama untuk menebak siapa yang ada disana. Hanya menghela nafas, sudah pasti itu adalah Hayame.

"Dasar keras kepala, apakah menurutmu kami akan begitu saja mempertemukan kalian dengan gadis itu?"

"Alto," suara itu membuat pria yang sedang berbicara dengan gadis berambut perak itu tampak menoleh dan segera mendekati Sephira yang datang bersama dengan Tsuna, "—tidak apa-apa, mereka tidak berbahaya…"

…

"Baiklah boss…"

Hayame, Takemi, Lambine, Ryomei, Kurumi, dan Kyori tampak segera mendekati Tsuna. Sephira sendiri tampak tersenyum dan duduk di depan mereka dengan Alto di samping kanannya. Satu hal yang Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya (termasuk Kyori dan juga Kurumi) fikirkan adalah, mereka melihat Alto sebagai Gamma di masa ini. Ya, mereka mirip hanya warna rambut saja yang tidak.

"Tsunahime? Bisakah kau memperkenalkan teman-temanmu?" Senyuman Sephira benar-benar mengingatkan Tsuna dengan Uni. Tentu, ia adalah pendahulu dari Uni yang sangat mirip bahkan dengan Luce dan juga Aria.

"Baiklah, yang ini adalah Gokudera Hayame, lalu Yamamoto Takemi, Sasagawa Ryomei, Lambine, Hibari Kyouri, dan Rokudo Kurumi, maaf sudah mengganggu kalian," jawab Tsuna sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sephira hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, melihat kearah Tsuna sebelum menutup matanya dan menghela nafas.

"Mungkin ini memang mendadak, tetapi kau tidak memiliki tempat untuk kembali bukan?" Tsuna mengangguk sambil menatap Sephira yang tersenyum lebih lebar, "bagaimana kalau kau tinggal disini dengan kami?"

…

"E—EH! Te—tetapi kami hanyalah orang asing yang bahkan menerobos ke markas kalian!"

"Anggap saja itu seperti, intuisiku—aku tahu kalian adalah orang baik dan tidak ingin melakukan hal aneh disini," Tsuna jadi ingat kalau Sephira adalah seorang Shaman yang bisa membaca masa depan seperti Uni, Luce, dan juga Aria, "sebenarnya aku sedikit memaksa…"

"Ba—bagaimana kalau begini saja…"

{Setengah Tahun Kemudian}

Di salah satu sisi bangunan yang ada di Sicilly, tampak sebuah bangunan kecil seperti sebuah café berdiri di tengah jalan kota Sicilly itu. Sebuah café yang sangat indah dengan beberapa dekorasi yang mencerahkan dan sekaligus memberikan suasana yang da—

DHUAR!

—mai.

"Apa yang kau raba dasar mesum," suara itu berasal dari seorang gadis berambut perak pendek hingga se-bahu yang menginjak salah satu pelanggan dengan sebelah kakinya sambil tangannya tersilangkan di depan dada, "cepat pergi dari sini sebelum aku meledakkan otak mesummu!"

Dan dengan segera pria itu lari dengan cepat meninggalkan café itu. Beberapa yang melihat itu tampak benar-benar ketakutan dan segera menyingkir dari sana.

"Hayame-chan, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu bukan?" suara itu membuat gadis berambut perak saat itu menoleh dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekatinya, "Sephira-san memang tidak mengatakan keberatan untuk membayar semua kerusakan tempat ini, tetapi tetap saja."

"Ma—maafkan aku Tsuna-sama, tetapi ia melakukan pelecehan padamu!"

"Aku bisa membekukan tangannya kalau ia melakukan itu," dengan senyuman yang seolah mengatakan kalau 'aku benar-benar akan melakukannya', pada akhirnya Hayame mengangguk dan menjadi lebih tenang.

"Kalian bersemangat seperti biasanya," suara itu dan tawa itu membuat keduanya tampak menoleh dan menemukan Sephira yang berjalan bersama dengan Alto dan juga beberapa anak buahnya, "jangan memarahinya Hime-chan, Hayame hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu bukan?"

"Tetapi aku bukannya tidak bisa mengatasinya," mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tampak tidak mau dianggap lemah. Sephira tampak duduk di salah satu kursi yang entah bagaimana langsung disediakan oleh Gokudera, "apa yang ingin Sephira-san pesan hari ini?"

"Aku merindukan sushi buatan Takemi, apakah ia ada disini?"

"Ah, begitulah dan kebetulan sepertinya ia mendapatkan tuna yang bagus untuk dibuat sushi," Tsuna tampak menoleh pada bagian dalam café dimana tampak seorang gadis berambut cukup panjang berwarna hitam juga menoleh saat namanya disebut beberapa saat tadi.

"Ah aku akan membuatkannya Sephira-san, Lambine—apakah kau bisa menggantikanku membereskan semua ini?" menoleh pada seorang gadis yang paling muda diantara mereka semuanya, berambut ikal yang panjangnya sama dengan setengah tahun yang lalu.

"Merepotkan…" tetapi pada akhirnya ia bergerak dan tampak membantu membereskan tempat itu. Tsuna dan juga Sephira duduk di kursi yang masih utuh kala itu dan Hayame memberikan dua cangkir teh di depan mereka. Alto berdiri di samping kanan Sephira begitu juga dengan Hayame yang duduk di samping kanan Tsuna.

"Ah, idemu benar-benar bagus—aku tidak menyangka akan menikmati sushi yang enak seperti buatan Takemi di Sicilly ini," Sephira tampak terlihat rileks dan menutup matanya sambil mencium aroma teh yang dibuat Hayame itu, "aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian bukan hanya menolak untuk tinggal tetapi membantu kami untuk menjadi informan dan mata-mata diluar markas."

"Kami hanya ingin membantu setelah apa yang anda lakukan Sephira-san," Takemi kembali dengan dua buah piring berisi sushi yang sebenarnya sangat jarang ada di Sicilly saat itu, "kalian sudah memberikan tempat tinggal sekaligus café ini. Dan terlebih membiayai semua kerusakan yang terjadi disini."

"Harus ada timbal balik atas apa yang kau lakukan bukan?" Tsuna hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Sephira benar-benar menyukai Tsunahime. Sifatnya yang sangat ramah dan juga baik walaupun terkadang ceroboh, dengan senyumannya yang benar-benar menenangkan. Ia sendiri menjadi tidak yakin apakah harus memberikan pacifier ini pada Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya.

Ya, beberapa bulan setelah Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya berada disini, pada akhirnya Sephira menyadari kalau mereka adalah orang-orang yang cocok untuk menjadi penerus dari Pacifier yang berada di tangan Giotto saat ini.

"Tsuna," Tsuna menoleh pada Sephira. Jika ia tidak memanggilnya Hime, itu artinya ada sesuatu yang serius yang ingin ia katakan pada gadis ini, "sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku mintai tolong padamu ketika saatnya tepat."

Dan sebenarnya Tsuna sudah menyadari permintaan apa itu.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu Sephira-san, percayalah…"

…

"Terima kasih, kau benar-benar gadis yang baik…"

{To Be Continue}

G—ga tahan ga publish ni ffic…

Kenapa ga ada yang suka sama pairing unyu2 gini ;_; #plak G27 banyak, tapi kenapa 0259 atau yang lainnya ga ada yang suka, padahal fluffy loh XD

Y—ya, maaf karena Fallen Sky sama He Sees a Darkness But Smile Like a Sun belum tamat udah tambah aja u~u

Ceritanya pokoknya Vongola Neo balik ke masa lalu karena ada yang bunuh Arcobaleno generasi kedua. Dan mereka ditugasin buat gantiin posisi mereka jadi arcobaleno generasi kedua :') cincin dari Kawahira nanti bakal dikasih tahu apa gunanya di chap selanjutnya ^^ yah mungkin banyak yang ga suka sama pairing ini u-u tapi… saya suka banget sama pairing ini selain paket pairing {D18, 8059, 6927, RF, sama XS *_*} yang biasanya.

Jadi, yang sudi mencoba membaca silahkan ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Tsunayoshi Yuzuru **{Yep, Giotto sama Tsuna ^^ iya, kan sudah ada tulisannya 1stGenxFem!10thGen, Fem!Yama sama Ugetsu, Fem!Goku sama G, Fem!Muku sama Spade, Fem!Hibari sama Alaude, Fem!Lambo sama Lampo, dan Fem!Ryouhei sama Knuckle :D}

**NekoMimiMyawMyaw **{Saya suka cerita anda yang pairingnya ini juga! Ayo lanjut Dx /plak saya aja juga nekad kok /ea makasih sudah baca ^^}

**Echo Andalice **{sudah saya kirim ke PM ya ;) GFem!27 XDD makasih :D dan ada G27 walaupun ada sedikit pengganggu /ditembak}

**Ruu-Chan **{sama-sama ^^ saya juga demen sama pairing ini kok T.T Mare Ring sama Pacifier kan awalnya dibawa sama Sephira :D tapi Tsuna dkk Cuma jadi Arcobaleno kok ^^}

**Himeji Arisa **{Makasih ^^ ya masak G27 ga :D pokoknya saya juga ngefans =\\\=}

**LalaNur Aprillia **{D18 JUGA NYANGKUT DISINI! /plak saya ada semua gambarnya kalau ada mau ;) Yamamoto cantik loh kalau rambutnya panjang trus agak berantakan :D Ryouhei itu rambutnya sedikit pendek tapi diikat ke belakang, Mukuro bayangin aja TYL dia ;P 0259 emang fluffy =\\\= itu pairing Goku kedua yang ane suka selain 8059… Makasih sudah baca :D}

.

Title : Twisted Fate

Rated : T

Pairing : FirstGenVongolaxFem!TenthGenVongola (GFem!27, 02Fem!59, UFem!80, 79Fem!33, AFem!18, LpFem!Lb, !69)

Slight Pairing :

(RFem!27, ?Fem!59, ?Fem!80, ?Fem!33, DFem!18, ?Fem!Lb, M!96Fem!69)

GFem!27R, 02Fem!59?, UFem!80?, 79Fem!33?, AFem!18D, LpFem!Lb?, !69M!96)

Genre : Romance/Humor (maybe)

KHR © Amano Akira

Note :

Fem!27 : Sawada Tsunahime

Fem!59 : Gokudera Hayame

Fem!80 : Yamamoto Takemi

Fem!L : Lambine

Fem!33 : Sasagawa Ryome

Fem!18 : Hibari Kyori

Fem!69 : Rokudo Kurumi

M!96 : Dokuro Kurama

.

Chap 2, Their Meeting

.

"Jadi, jelaskan kenapa aku harus bersama denganmu saat ini—" gadis berambut perak sedikit panjang dari bahu dan memakai kemeja berwarna merah itu tampak menatap kearah gadis di sampingnya, berambut hitam sedikit panjang yang diikat satu ke belakang dan kemeja berwarna putih.

"Maa, kita harus mengantarkan pesanan dari Sephira-san bukan? Tsuna sedang menjaga kafe dan Ryomei serta Lambine sedang membeli bahan-bahan makanan. Apakah aku harus tahu dimana Kyori dan juga Kurumi?"

Tentu saja kedua yang terakhir disebutkan itu susah untuk diidentifikasi keberadaannya. Mungkin saja Kyori sedang menggigit seseorang hingga mati karena mengganggu ketentraman Sicilly, dan entahlah dimana Kurumi.

"Sudahlah—alamat yang dituju," melihat kearah kertas yang tampak ia pegang, membacanya dengan seksama. Oke, jangan salahkan—tetapi memang Sephira meminta mereka mendadak. Satu set sushi yang dibuat oleh Takemi ke alamat itu, "disini..."

...

Sebuah mansion yang tampak sangat besar bahkan lebih daripada mansion Giglio Nero yang pernah mereka tempati. Namun bukan itu yang membuat kedua gadis itu tampak terkejut, namun karena mereka tahu bangunan yang persis dengan bangunan di depannya.

"Ahaha, sepertinya tempat ini mirip dengan Mansion Vongola?"

"Bukan sepertinya, karena alamat yang berbeda membuat kita tidak pernah menyadarinya—" menghela nafas dan mengacak rambut perak panjangnya, "ini adalah mansion Vongola..."

{Tsuna}

"Maaf kalau aku melayani dengan pelan, hari ini yang lainnya tidak ada—"

Karena ragam dari makanan di cafe milik mereka, setiap hari tempat itu tidak pernah sepi dengan pengunjung (itu menurut Tsunahime). Tetapi, menurut semua orang tentu bukan hanya karena itu, namun karena pelayan dari cafe itu yang membuat mereka cukup terpesona.

Bagaimana tidak, gadis berambut perak yang memiliki mata hijau yang indah walaupun sifatnya yang 'cukup' galak, lalu ada gadis pembuat sushi yang terkenal dengan sebutan Yamato Nadeshiko—memiliki rambut cukup panjang yang tidak terlalu rapi namun sangat indah, ada juga gadis berambut putih yang terkenal (terlalu) bersemangat, namun beberapa dari mereka cukup menyukai tipenya.

Gadis remaja yang paling muda dari yang lainnya, terkenal lucu dengan rambut curly sebahunya. Dan jika beruntung, ada juga gadis berambut hitam panjang lainnya (yang terkenal Tsundere) yang terkenal sangat galak. Walaupun begitu, ia memiliki banyak penggemar yang cukup banyak walaupun tidak berani untuk mendekatinya dan juga gadis berambut biru panjang dengan mata unik berwarna merah dan biru. Untuk dua gadis terakhir, para pengunjung selain jarang untuk melihat mereka, tetapi juga tidak berani mendekat karena kemampuan mereka.

Dan jangan lupakan pemimpin mereka, gadis berambut cokelat ikal panjang dengan mata Hazelnut yang menjadi pemilik paling populer karena selain wajahnya yang manis tetapi juga sifatnya yang ramah. Tetapi jangan sekalipun mengejek pelayan lainnya atau berani-berani mencoba menggodanya terlalu jauh atau mereka akan berakhir dengan membeku.

"Tentu Hime-chan, kami akan menunggu dengan sabar." Hebatnya, semua yang ada disana berbicara bebarengan kala itu.

"Baiklah, nah ini pesanan anda—" mulai membuat dan mencoba memberikan pesanan, sesekali berbincang dengan beberapa langganan mereka.

DHUAR!

Suara yang terdengar sangat dekat dengan posisi cafe tampaknya membuat sang pemilik terkejut. Beberapa pelanggan tampak menatap dengan perasaan takut—namun dengan segera Tsuna keluar sambil membawa cincin Vongola miliknya yang saat ini tampak tidak memiliki lambang Vongola.

"Ada apa—"

"Ah Hime, kufikir ada yang sedang bertarung—antar kelompok mafia dan Vigilante."

...

"Biar aku yang menghadapi mereka," ia akan benar-benar membuat Sephira semakin repot kalau sampai mereka menghancurkan sekeliling café tempatnya tinggal. Sudah cukup dengan kerusakan yang diberikan oleh Hibari dan juga Kurumi jangan ditambah lagi.

Salah satu yang diberikan oleh Jager dan juga yang lainnya selain cincin dari Kawahira adalah sesuatu yang mirip dengan Vongola Gear milik mereka namun tidak memiliki lambang Vongola. Mereka bisa menggunakan semua jurus saat menggunakan Vongola Gear.

Menggunakan cincinnya dan menatap kearah beberapa ledakan yang menimbulkan asap itu. Flame menyelubungi cincin dan membuatnya menjadi sebuah sarung tangan berwarna merah. Dengan segera ia berdiri diantara salah satu dari mereka yang tampak akan saling menyerang.

Saat keduanya menyadari seorang gadis berada diantara mereka, mereka sudah tidak bisa menghentikan serangan mereka sama sekali. Pemuda berambut kuning dan juga pemuda berambut putih itu tampak mencoba untuk mengurangi kekuatannya.

"X-Burner…" oh, tetapi mereka tidak pernah menyangka akan mimpi buruk yang ada di depan mereka saat tiba-tiba sebuah flame sky tertembak kearah mereka dari kedua tangan gadis itu. Membuat mereka terlempar menjauhi gadis di depannya.

…

"A—ah, aku terlalu berlebihan!" menatap keduanya yang tampak tidak sadarkan diri dengan mata spiral, sedikit panik sementara yang lainnya tampak _sweatdrop _karena gadis itu mengatakan ia terlalu berlebihan. Bagaimanapun gadis bernama Tsunahime itu sudah menghentikan dua orang boss yang sedang bertarung.

Tsuna melihat keduanya, pemuda berambut kuning dengan menggunakan jubah berwarna hitam yang sangat ia ketahui dengan baik. Sementara di sudut lain, tampak pria berambut putih dengan sebuah tattoo familiar di lehernya berwarna biru.

"Sepertinya Cavallone dan Vongola masih berseteru…" Tsuna mendengar salah satu pelanggannya itu, "bagaimanapun mereka berada dalam sisi yang berbeda…"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, bagaimanapun mereka tidak akan pernah bekerja sama…"

'_Jadi dia adalah Cavallone Primo? Tetapi apa maksud dari Cavallone dan juga Vongola menjadi musuh?' _bukan saatnya seperti itu—ia menoleh salah satu dari pelanggannya, "apakah kalian bisa membantu mengangkat mereka ke dalam?"

"Eh tetapi—" dua boss mafia yang berseteru di dalam ruangan yang sama—itu adalah kehancuran.

"Kumohon?" memiringkan kepalanya, menunjukkan senyuman yang tidak bisa membuat seseorang menolak sesuatu yang diinginkan gadis itu seolah seorang anjing imut yang memberikan mata bulat besarnya pada orang-orang.

"Baiklah Hime…"

{Kyori & Alaude}

Alaude tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus mengawasi famiglia yang lemah seperti yang ada di depannya saat ini. Oh, ia lupa—ia harus menyelamatkan seseorang yang diculik oleh famiglia ini dengan segera sebelum Giotto setuju untuk memberikannya misi yang lebih masuk akal lagi.

Bergerak cukup cepat dan mencoba untuk menyerang orang-orang yang menjaga disana. Yang membuatnya bingung adalah sebagian dari mereka tampaknya sudah dihabisi oleh seseorang sebelumnya. Tetapi siapa?

"Kau mengganggu ketertiban Sicilly, aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati…"

Oh, suara perempuan? Dengan nada yang dingin yang tidak pernah sama sekali ia temui sebelumnya perempuan dengan tipe itu. Di balik ruangan yang sepertinya merupakan ruangan utama, dengan segera Alaude membukanya perlahan dan melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang memakai kemeja putih dengan jaket bulu yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Hibari Kyouri benar-benar sangat amat kesal dengan satu hal yang tidak bisa diubah. Ia adalah seorang perempuan. Semua laki-laki menganggap perempuan adalah hal yang lemah—ya, di masa ini. Ia tidak pernah sama sekali memakai pakaian yang bernama rok ataupun gaun terkecuali saat ia berada di sekolah.

"Jangan bercanda nona manis, kau bilang kau akan melawan kami semua sendirian?"

Satu tipe yang tampaknya benar-benar ingin menjadi mangsanya yang pertama hari ini. Sephira meminta pada mereka untuk menyelidiki famiglia ini dan sepertinya menerima pekerjaan ini bukanlah hal yang buruk.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menjadikanmu istri dan kau akan mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan?" oke, orang ini benar-benar ingin cari mati.

"Bagaimana kalau kau buktikan saja," mengangkat tonfanya yang berkilat, dan sebelum semua orang disana merespon, gadis itu sudah bergerak dan berada di depan salah satu dari mereka dan mengayunkan tonfanya, "aku akan melakukan apapun kalau kau bisa membuatku terluka sedikit saja…"

"Kau—" sang pemimpin sepertinya tampak sedikit terkejut dan berdecak kesal sebelum tersenyum sinis pada perempuan itu, "kau akan menyesal mengatakan hal itu nona, serang dia—tetapi jangan bunuh dia!"

Dan yang Alaude lihat saat itu adalah puluhan orang yang menyerang gadis itu secara bersamaan, namun tidak ada satupun yang bisa menyentuhnya sama sekali. Gadis itu seolah menari ditengah serangan yang diberikan padanya.

"Sial—" salah satu dari mereka tampak melemparkan sesuatu—seperti sebuah bom yang saat dilemparkan mengeluarkan asap yang sangat tebal. Saat Hibari mencoba untuk bergerak, tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya yang tidak bisa digerakkan. Sepertinya asap itu bisa membuat seseorang lemah dan kesemutan.

"Baiklah nona manis, aku tidak akan melukaimu terlalu banyak—" pemimpin mereka tampak mengetahui dimana Hibari dan akan mendekatinya dengan segera. Tangannya mendekat dan memegang dagu gadis itu, "aku akan benar-benar bermain denganmu setelah ini…"

DHUAG!

Seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan efek itu, tampak Hibari kembali melayangkan tonfanya kearah sang pemimpin. Mencoba untuk berdiri dan tampak tersenyum sinis.

"Kau fikir ini akan menghentikanku? Aku pernah menghadapi yang lebih buruk," Sakura-kura benar-benar penyakit yang merepotkannya dan hanya karena asap beracun seperti ini tidak akan membuatnya susah untuk bergerak.

Sekali lagi tampak beberapa orang yang menyerang Hibari, sementara Alaude tampak seolah terhipnotis oleh gerakan-gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Hibari. Namun, setelah terkena asap itu sepertinya gerakan gadis itu sedikit aneh—tentu saja, seharusnya dengan asap itu gadis itu tidak akan bisa bergerak.

'_Hm, sepertinya ia adalah gadis yang menarik…'_

…

'_Apa yang sebenarnya kufikirkan—'_ Alaude tampak menampar diri sendiri dalam fikirannya. Ia tidak pernah tertarik dengan manusia yang bergender perempuan, karena menurutnya—dan juga yang lainnya—perempuan adalah makhluk yang lemah.

Saat ia melihat kearah pertempuran itu lagi, ia melihat tubuh Hibari yang tampak gemetar karena kesemutan dan tampak seseorang akan menyerangnya dari belakang. Dengan segera tampak bergerak, mencoba untuk memblock semua serangan yang tertuju pada gadis itu.

"Sampai kapanpun kalian benar-benar makhluk yang lemah…"

Empat persimpangan tampak berada di atas kepala Hibari saat mengenal suara itu. Suara yang pernah ia dengar dan selalu saja mengatakan hal itu saat pertemuan mereka. Saat test kelayakan beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan saat sekarang.

"Lawan aku, aku bukan makhluk lemah…"

"Aku tidak tertarik melawan anak kecil terutama wanita…"

Kali ini ia tidak akan membiarkannya kabur. Dengan segera melupakan musuh yang ada di belakangnya, Hibari melayangkan tonfa kearah Alaude yang segera menghindarinya. Senyuman lebar dan juga dingin terlihat di wajah Hibari, dan kali ini Alaude tampak sedikit tersentak, dan seperti sesuatu berada dalam perutnya dan membuatnya merasa tidak seperti biasanya.

Dan kesempatan itu dibuat Hibari untuk melayangkan tonfanya dan menahan tubuh Alaude dengan sebelah tonfanya. Wajahnya sangat dekat kala itu, mungkin hanya 5 centi atau bahkan kurang daripada itu.

"Sekarang, siapa yang anak kecil?"

…

CLIK!

Suara itu membuat Hibari menoleh untuk menemukan tangannya yang tidak menahan tubuh Alaude sudah terkait dengan borgol. Matanya membulat dan tampak Alaude yang segera menarik Hibari untuk memisahkan tonfa yang menahannya.

"Tsk…"

"Lumayan, tetapi belum cukup—" Alaude tampak menahan punggung Hibari dengan sebelah tangannya. Musuh mereka yang terlupakan tampak hanya bisa menatap mereka bingung. Namun pemimpin mereka yang sekali lagi dan untuk kesekian kalinya benar-benar cari mati tampak tersadar.

"Hei! Kami adalah lawan kalian!"

"Diamlah herbivore!" kedua pemegang cloud flame itu tampak menatap tajam musuh awal mereka yang tampak ketakutan dengan tatapan tajam dari Alaude dan juga Hibari sehingga memutuskan untuk kabur.

Menghela nafas, tampak Alaude melepaskan pegangannya saat Hibari sudah dapat posisi berdiri tegap.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk melayanimu," dengan segera melepaskan borgol dan berjalan kearah ruangan di belakang ruangan yang saat ini mereka tempati, "kau benar-benar merepotkan kau tahu—" Alaude menatap seorang pemuda yang mungkin baru berusia 20 tahunan yang tampak diikat di dalam sana dan dikurung dalam sebuah sel. Pria berambut hitam dengan mata cokelat, dan juga sebuah tattoo yang lagi-lagi tampak familiar.

"Enzo Cavallone…"

{Kurumi & Daemon}

"Kufufufu, bagaimana kalau aku menghancurkan Esterno Famiglia," tentu Kurumi, itu adalah ide yang sangat bagus. Bagaimana kalau kau lakukan saja, dan kau tidak akan mungkin membenci mafia. Oh, mungkin kau tidak akan mendapatkan kekuatan matamu itu.

"Kau sangat kesal saat mendapatkan misi ini dari boss tetapi kau tetap saja menerimanya," Alto tampak menatap gadis berambut biru yang tampak saat ini (terpaksa) menggunakan gaun berwarna putih polos.

"Aku menerimanya karena aku ingin berencana menghancurkan mereka…"

Sephira meminta Alto untuk mengajak salah satu dari rekan Tsuna untuk mengawasi Esterno Famiglia. Dan saat itu, acara yang pas untuk diikuti adalah sebuah pesta topeng yang harus dihadiri berpasangan. Awalnya Tsuna, Ryomei, atau Yamamoto yang lebih ditebak akan mengikuti—tetapi sepertinya Kurumi lebih tertarik saat itu.

"Oya, kukira kau bersama dengan bossmu Alto?" suara itu membuat Kurumi dan juga Alto tampak menoleh dan menemukan pria berambut biru muda yang bersama dengan seorang perempuan berambut krem panjang bergelombang.

"Signor Spade, senang bertemu dengan anda, begitu juga dengan anda nona Elena…" Alto yang pertama kali menyapa. Sementara Mukuro tampak menggunakan simpanan dari kesabarannya hanya untuk tidak membunuh pria di depannya saat ini, "nona ini adalah Rokudo Kurumi…"

"Hm, senang berkenalan dengan anda nona." Mukuro tahu kalau Spade belum menjadi jahat karena Elena belum mati. Tetapi, tetap saja—bagaimanapun ia sudah mengamil alih tubuhnya dan juga mengendalikan Kurama* saat itu.

"Kufufufu, namaku adalah Rokudo Kurumi—dan aku benci padamu." Kurumi tersenyum seolah tidak mengatakan hal yang membuat suasana sangat menekan, "dan salam kenal untuk anda juga nona Elena~"

"Salam kenal untukmu nona Kurumi," Elena tampak tersenyum dan menatap Kurumi dengan seksama, "entah kenapa kau sedikit mirip dengan Spade. Apakah kalian berdua bersaudara?"

"Tidak. Aku adalah yatim piatu tanpa saudara jadi tidak mungkin dia adalah saudaraku," jawab Kurumi begitu saja. Bagaimanapun ia tidak akan mungkin mau untuk memiliki hubungan apapun dengan seorang Daemon Spade.

"Bagaimana kalau satu lagu agar aku bisa berdansa dengan seseorang yang mirip denganku?" Spade tampak tersenyum dan menatap kearah Elena yang sedikit terkejut namun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "tidak keberatan?"

…

'_Oh, sama sekali tidak keberatan.'_

Sarkasme yang sangat bagus.

"Tentu, dengan senang hati—" Kurumi tersenyum, tampak dipaksakan sebelum berjalan bersama dengan Spade menuju ke lantai dansa. Lagu mengalun, dan langkah kaki tampak mulai melangkah teratur. Tidak ada yang berbicara, masing-masing tampak berada dalam fikiran mereka masing-masing.

Kurumi membayangkan hal seperti—

_'Bagaimana kalau aku membunuhnya sekarang? Toh aku tidak akan terpengaruh oleh masa depan.'_

Atau—

_'Kufufufu, atau aku akan menyiksanya terlebih dahulu... Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.'_

Entah bagaimana Spade yang melihat senyuman itu tampak mengartikannya dengan hal lainnya. Terutama saat mendengar tawanya.

_'Aku tidak tahu apa yang ditertawakannya...'_

_'Tetapi aneh, aku tidak pernah melihat gadis seaneh dia...'_

_'Nfufufu, dan sebenarnya wajahnya cukup ma__—TUNGGU APA YANG KUFIKIRKAN?!'_

"Kalau tidak keberatan apakah aku boleh mengetahui apa yang kau fikirkan signor Spade?" Dengan nada yang sangat dipaksakan untuk terlihat tenang, Mukuro menatap Spade yang tampak sedikit aneh setelah mendengarnya tertawa. Pervent.

"Hanya memikirkan sesuatu—" ia beruntung karena lagu itu berhenti dan menyudahi dansa mereka. Dan tentu saja sebagai sikap dari aristokrat, artinya ia harus mencium punggung tangan pasangan dansanya itu, "nfufufu, kuharap kita bertemu lagi, Signora..."

{Hayame & G.}

"Dasar bodoh, yang benar saja—ia tersesat di mansion yang tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu hingga saat Shodaihime memimpin?"

Gokudera Hayame tampak berjalan sendirian sambil menggerutu pelan. Pesanan yang ditujukan untuk Giotto dan juga yang lainnya berada di tempat Takemi Yamamoto yang menghilang karena terpisah darinya. Sebenarnya memang sudah banyak perubahan seperti letak-letak kamar dan juga di masa depan, mansion Vongola lebih besar dari ini.

"Akan sampai di aula kalau aku berbelok kemari—" menatap kearah sebuah belokan dan tampak akan berjalan kembali saat sadar kalau itu adalah jalan buntu. Terdiam dengan wajah memucat—ia tidak mungkin tersesat bukan, "mungkin aku salah belokan. Lurus lagi dan akan ada belokan satu lagi."

Dan benar, saat Hayame berjalan, disana hanya ada lorong dan beberapa pintu. Menghela nafas lega dan tampak berjalan kembali hingga di sebuah pintu yang ia yakini sebagai ruangan Aula.

"Pintunya lebih kecil daripada di masa depan," dan ia hanya berfikir mungkin karena saat itu zaman masih cukup kuno. Membuka pintu di depannya yang terima kasih tidak terkunci hanya untuk menemukan...

Pria berambut merah magenta yang tidak memakai pakaian.

...

"AAAAH!"

{Takemi & Ugetsu}

"Maa, sebenarnya dimana Hayame—kukira ia mengikutiku tadi," Takemi yang malah sampai di aula terlebih dahulu tampak sedikit bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia hanya membawa pesanan dari Tsuna dan Hayame yang mengatur pertemuan, "mungkin aku harus mencari seseorang yang bisa membantu—"

DUK!

"Ah, maafkan aku," Takemi menoleh pada seseorang yang ia tabrak. Sayangnya semua yang ia bawa tadi terjatuh, dan itu artinya semua makanan yang ia bawa. Melihat pria yang memakai pakaian tradisional Jepang berwarna putih, tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya sadar siapa yang ada di depannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, tetapi apa yang kau lakukan disini nona?"

"Ahahaha, aku sedang mengantarkan pesanan dari Cielo Cafe tetapi sepertinya aku harus kembali ke cafe untuk membuat pesanan lagi," Takemi melihat kearah makanan yang berantakan itu. Yah, tidak ada yang bisa memasak sushi selain dirinya. Tentu ia tidak bisa menyuruh Hayame, "maaf sudah mengganggumu Asari-san."

"Tidak-tidak, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Bagaimana kalau kau membuatnya disini saja, sepertinya bahan disini cukup lengkap," Ugetsu melihat makanan yang terjatuh itu. Sushi, dan beberapa makanan Jepang. Ah, ia benar-benar merindukan masakan Jepang, "kau orang Jepang?"

"Ah, maaf aku tidak memperkenalkan diri. Namaku adalah Yamamoto Takemi, dan ya aku adalah orang Jepang," tersenyum dan tampak membungkuk. Ugetsu tampak terdiam sejenak, menatap pada rambut hitam Takemi yang tampak saat itu digerai. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat rambut hitam seindah i—

'_Tunggu, apa yang kufikirkan…?'_

Ugetsu memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah sementara Takemi memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan yang ia lakukan atau yang ia katakan.

"Jadi, apakah kau bisa menunjukkan dapurnya agar aku bisa membuatnya sekarang?"

"Ah, tentu saja," Ugetsu tersenyum dan mengangguk, mencoba untuk bersikap seperti biasanya. Walaupun tentu saja itu gagal saat lagi-lagi entah kenapa (ia tidak menyadari sebabnya) wajahnya selalu memerah saat melihat gadis itu tersenyum.

{Lampo & Lambine}

"Membosankan, kapan Ryoumei-nee akan selesai berbelanja," gadis berambut pendek sebahu dan ikal itu tampak menutup sebelah matanya dan menunggu seseorang yang berbelanja disana. Jujur, ia tidak pernah mau untuk ikut berbelanja, namun ia lebih malas untuk melayani orang-orang yang kurang ajar itu.

Beberapa pria tampak menatap pada gadis muda itu namun tidak digubris olehnya. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah toko permen yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Tentu ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan hanya berdiri bosan menunggu Ryoumei.

Toko itu benar-benar seperti surga bagi Lambine dimana ia bisa menemukan semua jenis permen yang ia inginkan. Ia bisa tahan berada di tempat ini selama berjam-jam hanya untuk memandangi makanan kegemarannya itu.

Tetapi tentu ia tidak ingin membuat Tsuna-neenya menunggu lama, dan memutuskan untuk membeli apa yang paling ia sukai, permen anggur. Hanya tinggal satu bungkus, sangat beruntung ia berada disini. Ia akan membeli—

"Lampo-sama ingin membeli ini semua," tangan itu tampak mencengkram permen yang ada di depannya dan tampak segera beranjak ke counter untuk membayarnya. Pemuda berambut hijau ikal dengan sebuah tanda petir di bawah mata kanannya.

"Hei, aku yang lebih dulu melihatnya!"

"Lampo-sama mengambilnya duluan," Lambine menatap kearah Lampo, tentu saja ia tahu siapa yang ada di depannya.

"Lambine-sama sudah akan mengambilnya rambut brokoli!"

"Apa katamu? Dasar anak kecil—"

"Hei usiaku 14 tahun, sekarang berikan permen itu pada Lambine-sama!" tentu saja Lampo tidak memberikannya begitu saja bahkan memakan satu-satunya permen anggur yang diincar oleh gadis kecil itu. Tampak sangat kesal, Lambine hanya mengeratkan kepalannya dan menundukkan kepalanya, "to—to…lerate…"

Lampo yang memalingkan wajahnya membuka sebelah mata dan menatap Lambine yang tampak akan menangis dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Entah kenapa Lampo malah menjadi panik dan mencoba untuk menenangkan Lambine.

"H—hei, masih ada permen lainnya yang bisa kau beli bukan?"

"Kau memakan permen anggur terakhir Lambine-sama disini!"

"Pa—pasti masih ada permen anggur lainnya yang ada disini," Lampo menoleh pada penjual di toko itu yang menatap sang Lightning Guardian Vongola Primo itu sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu adalah permen anggur terakhir yang kami punya."

"WAAAAAAH!"

{Tsuna & Giotto}

Entah apa yang terjadi sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran. Tetapi yang ia ingat terakhir kali adalah ia sedang mencoba untuk 'bernegosiasi' dengan orang yang paling keras kepala yang pernah ia kenal selain Alaude. Orang-orang dari Cavallone itu benar-benar tidak bisa diajak berbicara baik-baik.

Membuka matanya perlahan, menoleh saat menemukan seseorang yang sedang duduk di sampingnya dan mengecek keadaannya dengan sebuah kain dingin ditempelkan di dahinya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?"

Gadis berambut cokelat itu tampak tersenyum dan membiarkan Giotto bergerak untuk duduk. Ia menoleh sekeliling, menemukan tempat yang asing untuknya.

"Maaf sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan hingga membuat kalian berdua pingsan," gadis itu tampak tertawa dan memberikan sebuah teh hangat pada Giotto yang masih bingung, "kau ingat? Saat kau sedang bertarung aku mencoba untuk menghentikan kalian karena kalian bisa menghancurkan tokoku juga."

…

Jadi itu benar-benar terjadi?!

Giotto tampak _jawdrop_ mendengar itu, tidak yakin kalau yang ia fikirkan saat ini benar. Memikirkan gadis ini menghentikan pertarungannya dengan Dante Cavallone, bahkan saat ia menggunakan kekuatan flamenya yang cukup besar.

"Lalu, dimana pria itu?"

"Ada di kamar sebelah, kalau sudah baikan aku akan mengantarkan kalian ke tempat masing-masing," Giotto tampak sedikit tersentak saat melihat senyuman yang diberikan oleh gadis itu saat itu. Memalingkan wajahnya sambil meminum tehnya, "tetapi kuharap, kalian tidak lagi melakukan pertarungan di tengah kota Giotto-san…"

Senyumannya tampak sedikit berbeda dengan aura gelap yang ada di sekelilingnya membuat Giotto tampak meneguk ludahnya dalam-dalam.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku mengantarkan kalian ke tempat masing-masing kalau kalian tidak keberatan."

{Alaude & Kyori}

"Lepaskan aku."

"Hn, tidak akan…"

"Kau tidak berhak untuk menahanku…"

"Kau yang mengatakan kalau bisa melukaimu, aku bisa melakukan apapun."

"Itu tidak berguna untukmu."

"Oh, jadi kau mengaku kalau aku lebih kuat darimu?"

Dan beberapa percakapan yang terdengar di dalam kereta kuda itu. Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang, dengan sebuah borgol di tangannya, pemuda berambut hitam yang tampak hanya duduk diam di depannya dan pemuda berambut platinum yang tampak tidak perduli walaupun duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Alaude, kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini pada seorang gadis bukan?"

"Diamlah herbivore," keduanya menoleh pada pria itu yang tampak hanya diam dan menunduk. Kyori menatap pemuda itu dalam-dalam, mengamati bagaimana ia sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang ia kenal.

{Flash Back}

"Kyori, kau sudah kembali dari misi?!"

Pemuda berambut kuning itu tampak membuka pintu untuk menemukan dua orang gadis yang tampak berdiri di depan ruangan yang sudah hancur dan membawa masing-masing senjata. Pemuda itu terkejut dan mencoba untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Kyori, Kurumi, kau akan membuat Tsuna mendapatkan masalah, henti—"

"Diamlah Herbivore/Kufufufu~ diamlah Haneuma…" dan pemuda itu hanya bisa terdiam sambil menghela nafas. Menggaruk kepala belakangnya sebelum mengusap kepala gadis bernama Kyori itu.

"Kurama, kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya?" pemuda itu menoleh pada pemuda lainnya yang tiba-tiba muncul ditengah kabut. Pemuda berambut model nanas pendek dan juga eye patch di matanya.

"Ma—maaf, anda tahu sendiri kalau mereka tidak bisa dihentikan Dino-san…"

Dino hanya tersenyum dan menghela nafas sebelum menggendong Kyori dengan bridal style.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bakka haneuma, lepaskan aku," mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, namun Dino hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tentu ia tidak akan melepaskan Hibari Kyori begitu saja bukan, "lepaskan sekarang atau aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati."

Dino menghempaskan Kyori di sofa empuk yang ada di kamar gadis itu. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan tersenyum, mengusap pipi gadis itu dengan lembut sebelum mengecup bibirnya.

"Kau benar-benar manis Kyori, aku akan selalu mencintaimu…"

{End of Flash Back}

Suara ketukan tampak terdengar dan membuat lamunan Kyori buyar. Di depan sebuah mansion yang ia cukup kenal itulah mereka berhenti. Tampak lambang yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya terlihat di samping pagar depan. Tentu, ia sudah menduga kalau pria ini berasal dari keluarga Cavallone.

"Kita sudah sampai Signor Alaude…"

"Hn," Alaude menatap kearah Enzo yang ada di sampingnya dengan tatapan tajam sebelum membuka pintu yang ada di dekatnya, "tidak perlu kuantarkan sampai dalam markasmu bukan?"

"A—ahaha, terima kasih Alaude dan Signora Kyori," Enzo tersenyum dan memegang tangan Kyori sebelum mencium punggung tangannya saat Kyori lengah. Dan yang ia sadari saat itu hanyalah Alaude yang menendangnya keluar dari kereta.

"Kau benar-benar kasar Alaude…"

"Aku tidak perlu bersikap lembut pada musuh," Alaude menghela nafas dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya berbicara dari jendela pada Enzo yang ada di depannya. Enzo tertawa sebelum kereta itu menjauh dan meninggalkan pemuda itu. Kyori yang hanya menatap jendela tampak melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya samar tersentak.

"Hentikan keretanya."

"Ada apa…"

"Kubilang hentikan keretanya," Kyori menatap Alaude dengan tatapan tajam sebelum Alaude hanya bergumam dan mengetuk bagian kereta untuk mengisyaratkan supir kuda untuk berhenti.

"Tsunahime…"

Kyori melihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang yang sedang bersama dengan dua orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Pemuda berambut kuning dan juga berambut putih yang mirip dengan seseorang yang baru bersama dengannya.

{Sebelum itu}

"Jadi begitulah, sebagai permintaan maaf aku akan mengantarkan anda sampai ke markas kalau tidak keberatan," Tsuna tampak menunduk di depan pemuda berambut hitam itu yang masih terlihat kesal dan tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Wajahnya mirip dengan Dino, namun Tsuna merasa sifatnya sama sekali berbeda dengan Dino kakak seperguruannya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku adalah Sawada Tsunahime, senang berkenalan dengan anda—"

"Dante… Dante Cavallone," jawabnya tampak menghela nafas dan menatap Giotto yang masih diam tidak mengatakan apapun, "lalu, kenapa ada pria ini kalau kau mau mengantarkanku?"

"Karena aku juga bersalah pada Giotto-san, aku akan mengantarkannya juga."

"Kau bercanda? Kami bermusuhan dan kau menyuruhku untuk bersama dengannya lagi?" Dante mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Tsunahime dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "jangan samakan aku dengan si lemah Enzo."

"Enzo?"

…

"Enzo Cavallone—Saudara kembarku, boss pertama Cavallone Famiglia. Aku adalah tangan kanannya—" jawab Dante membuat Tsuna sedikit membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau pemuda yang ada di sampingnya saat ini bukanlah boss pertama dari Cavallone.

"Kukira ini juga ide yang buruk Nona Tsunahime, kau tidak mau sampai terluka karena kami sedikit berargumen bukan?"

"Kalau kalian sampai berargumen lagi, aku akan tunjukkan dan ingatkan kalian kenapa aku bisa menghentikan pertarungan kalian berdua."

Tsuna tersenyum manis, namun baik Dante maupun Giotto tahu itu bukanlah senyuman yang bisa digolongkan dalam hal yang baik.

{2}

"Sawada Tsunahime."

Suara itu membuat Tsuna menoleh begitu juga dengan Dante dan juga Giotto. Melihat Kyori yang keluar dari kereta kuda bersama dengan Alaude membuatnya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Alaude, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Giotto yang pertama bertanya dan pada Alaude yang hanya diam menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku mendengar **lagi **kasus penculikan salah satu boss famiglia," Giotto yang mengerti siapa hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Lagi? Yang benar saja, ia benar-benar ceroboh bisa diculik seperti itu," kali ini Dante yang berdecak dan menghela nafas. Tsuna menatap Kyori yang sepertinya juga mendapatkan misi yang berhubungan dengan itu dari Sephira.

"Lalu kenapa kau ada disini juga Kyori?"

"Ia tidak melepaskan borgol ini sama sekali dariku," Kyori benar-benar sangat kesal dan menaikkan tangannya menunjukkan borgol yang terkalung dengan indahnya di tangannya, "kami baru mengantarkan 'boss bodoh yang diculik begitu saja'.

"Alaude…"

"Hn."

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku akan sampai disini saja," Dante berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua sambil melambaikan tangannya tidak menatap kearah Tsuna maupun yang lainnya, "kuharap aku bisa bertemu dengan anda lagi signora Tsunahime."

…

'_Apakah dia baru saja merayuku?'_ Tsuna hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Jadi, kita bisa ke markas Vongola bersama-sama bukan?" Giotto menatap kearah Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya yang hanya mengangguk saja.

{2}

"Ini benar-benar lezat…"

Ugetsu sudah sangat lama tidak pergi ke Jepang tempat kelahirannya. Lidahnya sudah terbiasa dengan masakan Italia, tetapi bukan berarti ia melupakan rasa masakan Jepang. Dan masakan yang ada di depannya saat ini cukup untuk membuatnya merasa berada di Jepang.

"Terima kasih Ugetsu-san, aku sudah biasa membuatnya di Café," Takemi yang mengikat rambut panjangnya hanya tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "walaupun hanya sedikit kuharap ini cukup."

"Tidak, aku sudah lama tidak memakan Sushi yang benar-benar terasa—seperti Jepang," jawabnya memakan Tuna sushi yang ada di depannya. Cukup memuaskan kalau Takemi bisa melihat orang yang memakan masakannya menyukainya, "maaf karena sudah membuatmu tertahan disini lama."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin tahu dimana Hayame sekarang dan kami bisa—"

"LALU APAKAH KAU MAU BILANG KALAU SEMUA INI SALAHKU?!"

"APAKAH KAU TIDAK PERNAH TAHU YANG NAMANYA KUNCI?! KARENA KUKIRA SEKARANG SUDAH ADA YANG NAMANYA KUNCI UNTUK MEMBUAT PRIVASIMU LEBIH TERJAGA!"

Ugetsu dan juga Takemi menoleh pada pintu aula tempat mereka menaruh makanan, dan menemukan pemuda berambut merah pucat dan juga gadis berambut perak sedikit panjang yang masuk.

"OH kufikir kau tidak keberatan untuk melihatku yang sedang mencoba mengganti pakaianku."

"Dalam mimpimu pinky," jari tengah tampak menjadi hadiah untuk G saat Hayame mendengar itu. Menoleh dan menemukan Takemi yang memakai apron putih dan segera mendekat, "darimana saja kau bodoh!"

"Eh? Aku langsung menuju ke aula tetapi kau malah tidak ada di belakangku, karena makanan kita terjatuh aku menghabiskan sedikit waktu bersama dengan Ugetsu-san untuk membuat makanan yang baru," Takemi menunjuk pada Ugetsu yang berjalan kearah G.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Kenalan Sephira-san yang mengantarkan makanan Jepang untuk kita," Ugetsu tampak tertawa dan menatap kearah gadis yang ada di samping Takemi, "jadi, dia adalah Hayame? Apa yang kalian lakukan sampai membuat kalian bertengkar?"

"Dia—"

"Maaf kalau aku malah membuatmu ikut dengan kami, sebagai tanda terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku bagaimana kalau makan siang di mansion?" suara itu sekali lagi membuat keempat orang yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh, "Alaude, sudah kukatakan untuk melepaskannya bukan?"

"Tidak."

Giotto, Tsunahime, Alaude, dan juga Kyori tampak menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat semua yang ada di ruangan itu menatap mereka juga.

"Hime-sama/Tsuna, Kyori!"

"E—eh, Hayame, Takemi kenapa kalian ada disini?"

"Sephira-san meminta kami untuk mengantarkan makanan bukan," Takemi menatap Tsuna yang mengangguk, "ternyata Ugetsu-san dan juga G-san serta yang lainnya yang memesan. Dan beberapa keadaan membuat kami tertahan disini."

"Tsunahime, jadi kalian kenal dengan Sephira?"

"Ya, kami mengenalnya setengah tahun yang lalu, dan ia yang membantu kami membuat café Cielo." Tsuna mengangguk mengiyakan yang dikatakan oleh Giotto, "tetapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian ada disini…"

"Hah, berhentilah untuk menangis dasar cengeng…"

"Lampo, kau yang membuatnya menangis. Seharusnya kau mencoba untuk menghiburnya."

"Hanya karena permen?"

"Bukan itu dasar kepala brokoli!"

"JANGAN MENANGIS LAGI LAMBINE, KITA JUGA TIDAK TAHU KALAU INI YANG AKAN TERJADI!"

"Nfufufu~ berhentilah berteriak…"

"Kufufufu~ untuk kali ini aku setuju dengan kepala melon ini. Ada yang lebih penting yang harus kita katakan pada yang lainnya setelah ini…"

Dan kali ini, kedelapan orang yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh untuk menemukan enam orang lagi berada disana, yang segera mematung melihat orang di depan mereka.

"Tsuna?"

"Onee-chan, Lambine, Kurumi/senpai, Lambine, Kurumi/Ryomei, Aho ushi, kepala nanas/Herbivore…"

"TSUNA-NEE!" Lambine yang melihat Tsuna segera berlari dan menabrak Tsuna serta memeluknya. Tsuna yang tampak bingung menatap Lambine yang tampak berkaca-kaca dan menangis.

"Kenapa denganmu Lambine?"

"Kufufufu~ gadis kecil itu sepertinya bertengkar karena berebut permen dengan Lampo…"

"Kurumi-nee, sudah kubilang bukan itu bukan! Padahal kau dan juga kepala melon itu yang memberikan kabar yang membuatku menangis," Lambine hanya menatap kearah Kurumi dan Spade yang langsung diberikan tatapan tajam dari Tsuna.

"Kufufufu, aku tahu kau berfikir apa. Tetapi aku benar-benar hanya memberikan kabar yang kudapat dari Alto." Tsuna mengerutkan dahinya dan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Kurumi saat itu.

.

.

.

"Sephira Giglio Nero dikabarkan tewas beberapa jam yang lalu…"

{To Be Continue}

Borongan pairing selain Knuckle sama Ryomei karena ane ga ada ide XD

Ada yang nyangka bakal ada Kembar Cavallone? ;) dan ada pairing D18, C18, C(2)27 XD

Yah, kalau ada yang bisa ditanyakan silahkan ditanyakan ^^

**BTW ternyata ga ada yang suka pairing G. x Lavina (Hayato's Mom) ya u . u padahal itu juga fluffy loh… yah walaupun yang lainnya OC sih :D tapi kalau ada yang mau baca, silahkan baca "Love for Him" ^^ ffic straight saya yang pertama di KHR ^^**

**Ini adalah nama-nama yang tidak dijelaskan secara jelas di chap ini ^^**

**Enzo Cavallone**

Berambut Hitam, mata cokelat dengan tattoo di lehernya mirip dengan Dino.

Status : Primo Cavallone Famiglia

Sifat : Clumsy, ramah, sedikit terlihat penakut.

**Dante Cavallone**

Berambut putih, mata cokelat tattoo di lehernya mirip dengan Dino dan Enzo

Status : Right Hand Man & Twin of Primo Cavallone Famiglia

Sifat : ketus, dingin, tidak suka banyak bicara.

**Kurama Dokuro**

Sangat mirip dengan Mukuro tapi tatapannya lebih sayu dan warnanya indigo

Status : Second Mist Guardian Vongola (Male!Chrome)


End file.
